


The Village Fair

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: James knows.





	The Village Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) which runs every September 1st.

James has Teddy pinned to the wall, hands gripping his biceps, _grinding_ against Teddy's cock.

Teddy pushes against him, his cock trapped in his pants. He's about to say something to encourage James but he doesn't have to.

"I know you." James kisses Teddy's lips then begins his descent. "There's nothing you love more than getting your cock sucked."

"That's not entirely true," Teddy says, pouting, but gasps when James pulls down the zip and frees his aching prick. 

Then nothing.

He looks down at James who has an eyebrow raised, mouth tantalisingly close to where Teddy wants it most.

"All right," Teddy says, surrendering to his need, "you're right."

James grins and gives Teddy a stroke. "You know what I love most?"

Teddy lets his head fall back as James takes him into his mouth and starts to suck. His hand cradles Teddy's sac, his fingers squeezing just so.

"Fucking me," Teddy breathes out. "With your mouth, your hands, your perfect dick."

James chuckles again. "Perfect, is it?"

"Oh, yeah." Teddy can already feel James inside him, Teddy scrabbling at the wall, legs spread wide, as James slams into him, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing through the room. 

James takes Teddy deep, moves a finger back to Teddy's hole and, as soon as he slips inside, Teddy's lost.

"Fuck," he says through gritted teeth as his balls tighten, come bursting into James's mouth. James sucks and licks and sucks until Teddy's weak in the knees.

"What brought this on?" Teddy asks, breathless, though he's not complaining. 

"Fucking blacksmith," James says, rolling his eyes, knowing how ridiculous it sounds perhaps. "All sweaty, muscles flexing, pounding that anvil...."

Teddy brushes James's bottom lip with his thumb. "I was more interested in the sword swallower."

James laughs. "Of course you were."


End file.
